


Make The Fireflies Dance

by Potterfan310



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Best Friend's Brother, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Road Trip, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Mama Clarke, Modern AU, Octavia Blake & Clarke Griffin are Best Friends, One Night Stands, One Shot Collection, Tumblr Prompts, bellarke AU, daddy bellamy, the 100 au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 17:04:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4145730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Potterfan310/pseuds/Potterfan310
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellamy and Clarke; the head and the heart. The Rebel and The Princess. *A collection of tumblr prompts and my drabbes*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Piggyback Rides

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt: - OTP's with height differences: 'The taller person giving piggyback rides'.

_Chapter One: Piggyback Rides_

* * *

 

Grounders bar was always busy on a Friday night. It was this particular Friday that Bellamy found himself keeping a watchful eye on his sister, her boyfriend (specifically where his hands were) and her group of friends.

They were loud at times, and the alcohol didn't help but still he was glad they were having fun. It was nearing one am and closing time, but the group didn't seem to want to move. In the chaos of sorting out a bar fight, Bellamy had lost sight of his sister; Octavia and Lincoln wondering if they had left to avoid him. His friend, and co-worker Miller had disappeared long ago with Monty, whilst Raven was last seen pressing a blonde guy against a wall.

In dribs and drabs people left, some singing and others who were so drunk they probably wouldn't remember anything tomorrow. Bellamy didn't think the Princess was that drunk, but still she remained the last of them. In between serving and making drinks they had spoken, finding some common ground at least in that they both wished to travel. Finding out that Greece was on both their bucket lists.

His little sister's best friend was swaying slightly to the music, on the stool she sat, her head bobbing in time. Having made sure the place was tidy and that he had locked up the office after Wick had left not long ago.

Turning the music off at last sending a quiet calm over the bar, he heard her utter, "Ass."

"C'mon, Princess," he muttered softly to the blonde as she picked up her silver heels from off the bar.

Jumping off the stool, even though it wasn't very high Clarke landed on her tip-toes and laughed whilst Bellamy just shook his head at her. She wasn't drunk, three vodka and cokes, that was all. She was perfectly fine.

She had stayed behind simply because she was having a good time. Her banter with Bellamy had turned from annoying into a full blown conversation about ancient Greece at one point. Truth be told, he was no longer Octavia's pain in the ass big brother.

Sure he was still an ass half the time, but Clarke couldn't deny the butterflies she had been feeling the past few months. Once outside the bar, Clarke looked at the ground, then her feet and sighed.

Her heels had been killing her after wearing them for all of twenty minutes. She really didn't want to put them back on, but the choice of being in pain or walking barefoot and stepping on god knows what. She would definitely choose the heels.

"Clarke?" Bellamy questioned, his eyebrows knitting in confusion as he looked at her from where he stood on the corner.

He had always been attractive, but now there was something about the way his freckles stood out under the orange glow of the street light. Clarke shook her head, telling herself she was being silly and that she should not fall for her best friends brother. Talk about cliché.

"Coming," Clarke replied as she moved forward, forgetting all about her inner shoe debate.

"Um, Cinderella, I think you may be missing a shoe," Bellamy stated. "Or two," he added.

Resisting the urge to scowl at one of his (many) nicknames for her she sighed. "These shoes are a crime to feet, okay."

Bellamy smirked. He had been with her and Octavia when they had gone shopping the previous week, much to his dismay. But it was only so he could drag them both to see a movie of his choice. He endured the shopping, noticing the shoes Clarke had picked were far too high for any sane human being to walk in. And despite telling Clarke this, she had bought them anyway.

"And don't say I fucking told you so either," Clarke growled at him as she pushed him off the side walk so that she could avoid the dark splattered patch on the inside. Truth be told she had bought them to spite Bellamy's lecture and now she was paying the price.

Laughing Bellamy nudged her playfully in the side. "Guess what?"

"What?" Clarke dared to ask as she eyes him up and down, taking in the fact he was very much taller than she.

"I told you so," Bellamy replied with a smug grin as Clarke hit his chest.

Clarke said nothing in reply, and sped up her pace to get away from him, continuing to avoid the dodgy looking parts on the side walk.

"Hey," Bellamy called as he easily caught up with her. She felt his warm palm on her arm, and it wasn't until then she realised she was cold. A chill came over her body, whether from the cold or his touch she wasn't sure. "Here," he muttered shrugging out of his leather jacket and handing it to her.

Clarke shook her head, but Bellamy insisted on draping it around her shoulders. With a small sigh, she gave in and put her arms through the sleeves. Bellamy rolled the cuffs up for her and then smiled.

Clarke span on the spot carefully. "Tell me I look pretty?" she giggled as she looked down at herself, knowing she looked a right mess. Her tight purple dress was crinkled, she was barefoot and her hair was slowly coming out of the twisted style, Octavia had done earlier.

"Very pretty, Princess. But you can't walk home like that," Bellamy told her as she felt his dark eyes, scan her up and down sending another shiver through her body.

Following his gaze to her feet, then to the remains of a broken bottle up ahead, she knew he was right. He had been right about the shoes after all, but there was no way in hell she'd tell him that.

"Piggyback?" Clarke asked, thinking back to when they were little.

"All aboard," he joked as he turned so his back was to her.

Clarke coughed loudly, and put her hands on her hips. "Unlike you, I don't happen to be a giant."

Bellamy snorted as he turned back to look at her. Her expression was priceless. "Well we're not all hobbits, like you, Princess."

Pulling a face Clarke shoved her shoes into his hands, hoping it hurt him. Grabbing the hem of her dress, she hitched it up to her thighs knowing Bellamy's eyes were on her.

At the sight of her bare legs, Bellamy gulped as all he could think about was pressing her up against the wall and kissing her.

"Turn around and promise you'll catch me," Clarke instructed him.

"Will do," he managed to mutter.

 _Get a hold of yourself, Blake,_ he told himself. _She's your little sister's best friend._

With a small running start, Clarke launched herself at Bellamy letting out a sigh of relief when she felt his calloused hands on her legs. She buried her face into his plaid shirt, smelling the woody smell that was just him, Clarke relaxed.

"Home ward bound, Blake."

"I am not your horse, Princess."

Clarke laughed into his shoulder as he set off at a fairly quick pace. "No but you're my favourite."

Bellamy stopped dead as he crossed the street, thankful it was so late and there was no one driving. "What?"

"What?" Clarke retaliated.

He let out a small huff as they turned down into Clarke's street. "Well you're my favourite too," he told her, feeling her nuzzle into him. The more she got tired, a tipsy Clarke got very cuddly.

They spoke all the way back to her apartment, not really sticking to a certain topic. Anything to keep her awake.

"You infuriate me at times," Clarke mumbled as she clung tighter to him, like a baby monkey clinging to its mother. "But I like you. Like I said you're my favourite."

Bellamy decided to screw what his gut was telling him and go with his heart instead. "I like you too.

"Mmm, good."

"Keys?" he asked, becoming even more aware of the fact Clarke was pressing against his back and that his hands were on her bare legs.

"In my bag," she mumbled as she wriggled. Bellamy set her back on her feet, knowing he had to at least keep her awake until they got upstairs.

Clarke went up first, only realising her dress was still around her thighs, half way up the first set. After fiddling with it, it rested back to where it had done originally; just above her knees.

As she walked up, Clarke hummed to herself as she took in the smell of Bellamy's jacket and how it smelt like all those she had stayed at the Blake's house when she was younger. It smelt of wood smoke and Bellamy and to her it was perfect. She remembered when she and O would make smores over the fire Bellamy had built , and how they'd watch the fire on the fourth of July all wrapped up in a big fluffy blanket.

Those times as a kid when she went from seeing Bellamy as a big over protective brother, to when she started noticing him more. He always used to give her piggybacks too, especially after O had bragged about them so much when they first met.

Bellamy was very much focused on the floor and counting the steps, to avoid looking at the purple clad arse in front of him. She held the door for him of the stair well and then headed to her own front door, which was painted bright red. A vivid choice in contrast to the ugly grey walls.

Her hair had fully come out of the up-do it been in and was trailing around her shoulders. Bellamy couldn't help but think she looked super cute all sleepy and wearing his jacket. _She'd look even better without the dress and just the jacket._ Shaking his head, trying to knock the thought out, he unlocked the apartment with the keys she had given him.

Clarke padded inside flicking on the light. She shrugged off his jacket once inside her room, feeling all toasty and warm and wanting nothing more than to snuggle in her bed.

Closing the door behind him, he set her shoes on the chair he normally sat in when they gathered here, before heading to the kitchen to get her a glass of water and two paracetamol's.

"For the morning," he said to the back of her.

Clarke watched as he set down the drink and tablets on her bed side table, before standing in the doorway sheepishly. He ran a hand through his messy curls, stopping to rub the base of his neck. A habit he when he was nervous, Clarke had noted.

Crossing the room Clarke leaned forward, standing on her tiptoes and placed a kiss on his cheek. "Thanks, Bell."

It was only as she made to pull away, Clarke thought to hell with it and took a hold of his collar and pulled him closer to her. His dark eyes were wide, and this close she wanted to kiss every freckle that covered his nose and cheeks.

His lips were soft and everything she had once thought about, one of his hands tangled in her blonde locks, the other resting on the small of her back. They kissed as if they were the only people on the planet.

"Clarke," Bellamy said wearily, hesitating as he pulled back. "You're drunk and tired, we shouldn't be doing this."

Clarke smirked. "Yeah, but I _want to_ do this."

He nodded, rubbing at the base of his neck again. "I-I do too. I always have, but not tonight, not like this.'

When she hugged him, he didn't hesitate to pull her close or to kiss the top of her head.

"I'm gonna hold you to that, Blake," she whispered into his chest as he held her, his arms feeling like home.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! So although I've been writing FF for a few years, I'm new to AO3, this fic is also on ff.net. It's going to be multi-chapters, all with a different prompt or drabbles. They'll mostly be Bellarke, but other ships will crop up within the stories.  
>    
> The title is taken from the song 'Kiss Me' originally by Sixpence None The Ritcher, but I prefer The Fray's version (think Bellarke's first wedding dance song) As always nothing belong to me.


	2. Hiding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt: - Height Difference AU's: 'I'm in art class and I just opened a cupboard to find a tiny person (you) squished inside and you just looked at me and said "Shh I'm hiding'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _I changed the prompt slightly because I couldn't get this scene out of my head, but it still works. Bellarke college AU. Nothing is mine._

_Chapter Two: Hiding_

* * *

 

Class had finished for the day, but Clarke was still in the art room wanting to finish her final project. With finals coming up, everything had to be perfect, well as perfect as she could get them. Her first year of college had been a whirl wind that's for sure, from the moment she started things had been crazy.

First of all going to the same college as her best friend; Octavia had been one of the best decisions she had made. Well that and choosing Art, History and English Lit. There had been many an argument with her mother about what she was going to do, but Clarke just didn't want to go into medicine.

Second was finding out that Clarke wasn't sharing a room with O, in fact O was two doors down. Clarke and her room mate Raven didn't have the best start, it was good at first but then it all came down to a boy.

In other words the cute guy Clarke met in the coffee shop and ended up dating for a month, turned out to be Raven's long term boyfriend. Awkward certainly didn't cover it. But at least Clarke and Raven were best buddies now, it's funny how you find friends in odd situations.

Clarke was musing what to do next as she reflected back on her first year. She had been trying to express everything that had happened into her art and so far it was going good but she was stuck on her very final piece.

Even over the music of the radio playing, Clarke heard _his_ voice as clear as day through the open window. Months later he was still pestering her and Raven, trying to apologise, but nope she was _so not_ going there again.

Lexa; her girlfriend of three months had learnt to back off after things got too intense and Clarke realised that she wasn't the person for her. But Finn, well he was hell bent on getting either her or Raven to take him back.

Knowing it would take about five minutes, maybe less, for him to get in the building and to the art room. Clarke packed away the two pieces she had just finished working on into the cupboard she had been assigned and turned down the radio. Panicking that she didn't have anywhere to run, Clarke eyed the medium sized cupboard at the back of the room.

It was more than halfway up the wall and even her teacher had to use a stool to open it if she wanted anything. Knowing she had no other choice, it was either the cupboard or face Finn. Grabbing the stool Clarke headed over and climbed up, thankful it was empty. It took all her might to reach down and tip the stool over, hoping it didn't look suspicious.

She could have almost sat upright inside it, it was the length that was the problem. Scrunching her legs up to her chest, Clarke got comfy, well as comfy as you can be in a cupboard hiding from an sort of ex-boyfriend. With only her phone for light, Clarke shut the doors and waited with bated breath.

**(*)**

Bellamy knew Clarke was staying late after class today. Thanks to Octavia's snapchat of herself, Raven and Monty all drinking milkshakes at the Ark diner with the caption; ' _Look what you're missing'_. It wasn't that surprising since Clarke was really worked up about her final project, but he knew she'd do just fine. Some of the stuff she painted was breath taking, not that he'd ever fully admit that to her. Just like he'd never ever admit the small crush on her too.

As he passed students in the corridor he heard a loud crash coming from one of the rooms. Thinking nothing of it, this was the art department after all he entered the room his sister had said Clarke would be in.

Muttering to himself, Bellamy heard the music playing softly as he looked around. _Clarke should have been here_ , he thought, considering her bag was on one of the chairs. Sighing, Bellamy headed for the main supply cupboard. Octavia had been begging him for weeks to let Clarke draw and paint on the bleak grey walls of his apartment to bring the place to life.

He had finally agreed after much consideration, plus it'd be cheaper than having to buy wall paper and all that shit, that Octavia had originally been on about. Clarke's teacher allowed them to take supplies home, providing they came back in the same condition as they left. And technically doing this for Bellamy, could be considered part of her project.

There was a buzzing noise from within the room which made Bellamy turn, putting down a bottle of paint called 'Ocean blue'. Looking he around, he stayed silent hearing the noise again followed by a small 'shhh' coming from the cupboard at the back.

Bellamy chuckled at the shh'ing sound as he toyed with the idea of opening the doors, it was easy enough for him to reach. What he found inside certainly wasn't what he had been expecting.

Previous students work, maybe. Books about artists, possibly. Art supplies, most definitely.

But Clarke Griffin?

There was no way in hell he'd have guess that.

Clarke was looking at him, her blue eyes big and round, her eyelashes looking even longer in the light of her phone, which continued to buzz.

"Shhh, I'm hiding," Clarke muttered to her best friends brother.

Leaving Bellamy with a bemused expression on his face, she wished she could have taken a picture as she scrabbled to close the doors once more as she heard Finn's voice outside the door. The thought soon left her head when she heard _his_ voice though.

As the door creaked the rest of the way open and a boy stepped inside, Bellamy turned still totally confused by the fact Clarke was in a cupboard.

"Oh, sorry," the boy said as he eyed the room. His hair was shoulder length, making Bellamy think he looked like he had walked straight out of one of those stupid boys bands. Just as he made to turn the boy caught sight of the grey back pack. "You, um, haven't seen Clarke at all have you? Blonde, quite short?"

Bellamy heard a scoff from within the cupboard and resisted the urge to smirk. "No sorry, can I give her a message?"

The boy shrugged. "Are you sure? I mean that's her bag by there."

Bellamy nodded as he strode over to where he had pointed. "So it is. Thanks for pointing that out-" he paused for the boys name.

"Finn," long haired guy supplied.

"Thanks, Finn. She asked me to get it for her, y'know what with being busy with finals and stuff."

Finn looked liked a wounded puppy at Bellamy's words. The name seemed to click in his brain, he had definitely heard it before followed by the words 'what an arsehole' and 'such a dick' as well as other colourful phrases.

Scanning the room once again, Finn took his time in leaving. Bellamy tapped his foot impatiently but the boy didn't move any quicker.

"Arsehole," he muttered to himself when Finn finally left. "You can come out of your tower now, Princess," Bellamy called having checked the corridor to make sure Finn had really gone, at Clarke's request and shutting the door behind him.

The doors creaked open revealing Clarke who looked half annoyed and half relieved.

"How the fuck, did you get up there?" Bellamy cursed as he looked at the blonde. Watching as she shimmied her legs out, before letting them swing over the edge as she clung on to the frame.

"I, um, used that stool," she explained carefully pointing the the upturned stool discarded on the floor.

Bellamy said nothing and just raised his eyebrows at her. "And how do you expect to get down?"

Clarke thought about it for a moment before replying, "You."

"Oh really?"

"Catch," Clarke announced before letting go of the frame and hurling herself forward into his big strong arms. Something she really liked about Bellamy. He had very nice arms, not that she should have noticed.

Before she could change her mind she kissed him on the cheek, making him laugh. Taking a complete and utter chance he pressed his lips against hers satisfied at the little moan she made, before kissing him back.

Clarke knew this shouldn't have been happening but yet it was, and she was letting it. The tiny spark that normally flickered between them was close to becoming a full on flame. She pulled back breathless to find Bellamy smirking down at her and oh god she wanted him so bad. Smirking back at him Clarke smacked his chest, wondering if this year could get any crazier.

It was lucky for her, that Bellamy had once played on the high school football team, so he was pretty good at catching small things. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come send me prompts on my writing tumblr - potterfan310


	3. Game Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is based off the fact Bob and Eliza were playing MarioKart8 at Florida Con and were being super cute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me a while to write this due to being busy as well as wanting to write several other prompts. Nothing is mine. Started off as fluff, got kinda smutty, oops. Enjoy!

_Chapter Three: Game Night_

* * *

 Game night had become a regular occurrence since they were all in high school. Originally it started off at Clarke's parents as it was the biggest house and since there was alcohol usually involved (not that her parents knew that) they could all stay the night. But over the years they mixed it up between their dorm rooms at college. And now it was taking place in Clarke, Octavia and Raven's apartment.

"Look who brought alcohol," called a cheery voice as Jasper walked in, carrying a silver keg.

"Home made moonshine," Monty smiled as he handed Clarke a bag containing popcorn and other treats from the bakery he worked in.

Clarke grimaced. "It better not taste like battery acid this week, Jas," she told her friend as he placed the keg on the counter.

"That stuff was the worst you've ever made," drawled a voice from the doorway. Octavia's older brother stood there, with his arms crossed, leaning against the frame. A smug look on his face.

"You two best not have been cooking up anything illegal," Bellamy said as he eyed the keg suspiciously.

Jasper mock saluted him. "Yes sir. Anyway you're not on duty right now."

Bellamy shrugged. The fact he was a cop often meant he tried to not hear about the things his sister's friends did, or didn't do. "You need a hand, Griffin?"

Clarke rolled her eyes at him, and even though he couldn't have seen her do it, she heard him mutter, "I saw that."

"Take those in please," she instructed him pointing at the tray that had an array of dishes with salad, fries and garlic bread on.

"Is Raven bringing her new boy toy?" Miller asked from where he was getting comfy in the recliner.

Bellamy gave his best friend a dirty look, since that was always his seat. "She has a new boyfriend?"

Octavia clapped her hands in excitement. "Yep, so you lot," she pointed at her brother, Miller and Jasper. "All need to be nice. This is his first ever game night. Go easy on him."

Bellamy gave O a look as if to say 'who me', as Jasper and Miller just smiled wickedly. Monty was smiling, glad Raven had found happiness again.

With everything sorted, Clarke grabbed the paper cups and plates having learnt that after game night, she really didn't fancy washing up whilst hungover. Gathering in the living room, they all found their usual spots, all except Bellamy who was arguing with Miller to get out of his seat.

"Jesus just sit on the couch, Bellamy," Miller scoffed.

"But that's my seat. Plus this is _my_ sister's apartment so I can sit where ever the hell _I_ want," Bellamy exclaimed.

Clarke rolled her eyes at the pair of them. You'd never believe they were the oldest two of the group. "Bellamy, this is mine and Raven's apartment too and I say Miller can sit in the recliner. It's not _your_ chair."

Bellamy's reply was unheard as that moment the front door flew open.

"We come bearing gifts," Raven sang as she entered followed by a tall guy with sandy-blonde hair, who was looking a little sheepish.

Dropping the pizza boxes on the coffee table, Raven grinned at her friends. "Everyone this is Wick," she introduced. "You already know Clarke and O," she muttered as the blonde said a small hi and Octavia waved. "That's Monty telling Jasper off for trying to eat the pizza already. Miller is in the chair and Bellamy is the one scowling."

Clarke turned to look at the older Blake, giving him a glare as she mouthed, "Be nice." In reply he shrugged.

As Wick got to know them, Miller sat with a smug grin knowing he had won against Bellamy. Reluctantly the older Blake picked the end spot of the couch, huffing as he sat down folding his arms across his chest.

Filling her plate with food, Clarke settled in her spot on the couch, which happened to be right next to Bellamy, curling her legs up under her.

"Are we playing _MarioKart8_?" Octavia questioned.

"Yep!" Monty replied, popping the 'p' as he set the game up and grabbed the four controllers.

After a lot of arguing, it was decided that Raven and Wick would be racing Monty and Jasper first. The two boys were the best at video games, having playing _a lot_ in high school in-between brewing alcohol and the occasional bit of school work.

With food, alcohol and fun, game night was always a winner. As the first race started Clarke couldn't help but think tonight was going to be a really good night.

**(*)**

"HEY!" Octavia screeched as _Luigi_ played by Jasper knocked _Princess Daisy_ right off the road and into the water.

Chuckling to herself Clarke headed into the kitchen to check on the popcorn in the microwave. As she waited she poured herself a large glass of red wine. The pair were still arguing as Bellamy, Monty and Raven all waited for Clarke so the next race could happen.

Octavia huffed much as her brother had done earlier that night, crossing her arms and pouting at Jasper. "You could have let me win, you ass. I was so close but you pushed me on purpose!"

"I did not," Jasper countered trying to keep a straight face. They all knew it was a lie and he'd done it purposely.

"Are you going to be the Princess, Princess?" Bellamy asked Clarke with a smug grin as she sat back down. He felt her foot brush his leg as she got comfy again, making sure to elbow him in the side.

On one hand he was glad Miller had stolen his seat because in this proximity to the blonde, he could make out the bright blue of her eyes, the little strand of hair that kept falling into her face and the fact she smelt entirely of strawberries and now fresh popcorn. On the other hand he hated it because he was worried of certain blood rushes and not being able to keep his hands off her.

Clarke hated that he was right, she was always _Princess Peach_ no matter what. It was something that added fuel to the fire when it came to Bellamy and her nickname 'Princess'. It had started off when they first met, with her in the big fancy house and nice clothes and then it happened again when she lost her shoe on a night out and he called her ' _Cinderella_ '. From there on, the Princess jokes kept coming and the name stuck.

As Octavia once said, they bickered like an old married couple, both of them winding up the other to a certain extent. Or as Raven put it, there was sexual tension between them.

Clarke wasn't so sure of Raven's theory but at this moment in time as she pressed her feet into Bellamy's thigh, feeling it tense she wondered if there was a bit of truth behind it. Trying to keep her eyes on the screen to make sure she wouldn't fall off of _Rainbow Road_ Clarke couldn't help but look out of the corner of her eye. Seeing Bellamy with a dopey grin on his face made her stomach do little butterflies.

"Eyes on the road, Griffin," Bellamy muttered in a low voice.

Clarke jumped so much that Monty who was sat next to her gave her a quizzical look. No one else had heard him, Clarke thought as she continued along the rainbow track, making she got in front of _Mario_ as played by Bellamy.

"In your face, Bell," Octavia cheered as Clarke let out a sigh.

Wick was laughing at the siblings as they argued as well as talking to Raven, telling her she did good too.  "Damn right," Raven replied. "I'm not letting those two kick my ass at this."

Jasper gave Monty a pep talk for the next race and how he was to keep on the track this time as Octavia danced in front of Bellamy, waving Clarke's controller in his face.

"See the Princess always wins!"

Reaching for her glass of wine completely oblivious to what her best friend was going to do next, Clarke took a big gulp. As she went to ask Bellamy to hold it, Octavia chose that moment to jump on her brother causing the wine to go all over his pale blue shirt, Clarke and the sofa.

"Octavia," Miller scolded as he scooped a handful of fries onto his plate.

"Shit, Bell, sorry," Clarke apologised as she scrambled up and ran to the kitchen to get a cloth. Throwing the younger Blake a dry cloth, Clarke motioned for Bellamy to follow her. "Come here," she called disappearing down the hallway and into the laundry room.

"Shirt off," she ordered as she stood on her tip-toes and reached up into the cupboard for the stain remover.

"You only had to ask, Princess," he smirked as he leaned against the door frame, causing Clarke to feel heat creep up over her cheeks.

"It'll stain otherwise," she tried to explain.

Bellamy shrugged out of his shirt handing it to Clarke who set about using the stain remover before throwing it in the washer. She was about to turn around to speak when she noticed Bellamy was unnaturally close to her. Too close in fact. She couldn't help but drop her eyes to his chest before looking him the eye.

"Wh-what?" she stammered as the room suddenly felt really warm.

"You really think you could beat me, Princess?" Bellamy whispered into Clarke's ear, his hot breath tickling her. "I seen all those looks you gave me when we were playing."

"I-I don't know what you mean," Clarke replied trying to keep her breathing under control, but god he was doing things to her. She was a weak, weak woman.

Practically pinning her against the washing machine, Bellamy wrapped his arms around her waist, her breath hitching in her throat as she become very aware of how he was making her feel.

"You mean you don't want me to do this?" he questioned as he bent his head, lowering his lips to hers.

Clarke didn't protest or say a word as she melted into this kiss, loosing her will power she slipped her arms up around his neck as she stood on her tip-toes. The dreams that had filled her nights were suddenly becoming real around her.

Their kisses were fast and urgent, not wanting to get caught but also making up for lost time. Clarke squealed when Bellamy picked her up and sat her on the very edge of the washing machine, her hands roaming over his bare chest.

**(*)**

Back in the living room everyone else was still having fun, the game was partly forgotten as they ate some more discussing their two friends who had vanished.

"You really think they're not getting it on right now?" Raven mused.

"They've been gone fifteen minutes, it doesn't take that long to put a shirt in the wash." Octavia answered as she leaned forward to grab another slice of pizza. "I'd say so."

"Bellamy and Clarke have a love hate relationship," Raven informed Wick, grabbing a beer for herself and him.

"Lots of sexual tension too," Miller added.

"They've been like it for years."

"I've told you all before," Raven said. "They both just need a good fuck to get it out of their systems."

Looking at Octavia, Jasper held up his remote. "Re-match?"

"Oh it's on, goggle boy. Bring it."

Between the noises from the TV and the shouts of encouragements of their friends, they were as engrossed in the game as Bellamy was in Clarke.

**(*)**

"Bellamy," Clarke moaned softly as his hands roamed up and under the hem of the yellow sun dress she had on.

Between the vibrations from the washing machine and Bellamy's wandering hands, Clarke could feel the familiar heat between her legs. No longer caring that she should _not_ be doing this, Clarke reached for the hand that was tracing patterns on her inner thigh, and moved it right up to press against the thin fabric of her panties.

"I. Want. You." Clarke whispered into his ear, having kissed her way up his jawbone the stubble on his face having tickled her.

Bellamy chuckled as he hooked his fingers around the side of her underwear. "So demanding, Princess," Bellamy teased as he ran a finger up her already wet slit.

Clarke let out an intake out of breath, as she wrapped her fingers in his wild brown curls. Bellamy smirked as he inserted his finger, followed by another when Clarke moaned and tighten her grip on his hair.

"Like that?" he questioned.

In reply Clarke groaned as he found the small bundle of nerves that drove her wild. Feeling his erection pressing against her leg, Clarke decided to go for his belt buckle. Having her cool fingers close around his cock only made Bellamy move his fingers quicker as they slid in and out of Clarke's pussy, her back arching in pleasure.

She let out a breathy moan as he added a third finger causing her to grip his cock tighter, running her nails down the side earning a shape intake of breath from him. Knowing she was close, Clarke was hell bent on making it even between them.

Feeling her walls become tighter, Clarke was losing all control from the way Bellamy was fucking her with his fingers. The way his thumb was rubbing at her clit was what drove her over the edge, almost literally. Burying her face into his shoulder she had to bite her lip as she felt her orgasm wash over her, tightening her fingers around his cock as she tried not to moan aloud.

"Bell-" she cried into his shoulder.

Bellamy knew what he was doing, Clarke had heard many time how good he was with the  ladies, and boy she definitely couldn't deny it. He had a way with his hands. It wasn't until Clarke's breathing eased slightly did he slip his fingers out, bringing them up to his mouth to lick clean. As she watched him, Clarke couldn't have thought she'd seen anything hotter, no boy she had ever been with had done that.

Squeezing her thighs together as she watched, coming down off her high Clarke kept eye contacted as she rolled Bellamy's cock between her fingers. The sounds of the washer almost coming to a stop didn't put Bellamy off, or Clarke for that matter. No words were said between them but Clarke got the message. Bellamy raised an eyebrow and Clarke tightened her legs around his waist and held on tight to his shoulders.

He moved with Clarke flush against him, her hand still down his jeans as he lifted his shirt out the washer and hastily moved it to the dryer. His finger almost slamming the button before turning his attention back to the blonde, sitting her back on the closed washer.

Bellamy was looking at her with hungry eyes as she slipped her other hand in his boxers, playing with his balls as she continued to trace rings around the tip of his cock with the other. He was aware of the background hum slowing down and as Clarke moved her hand quicker and quicker, he knew with a few more strokes he'd release his seed in her hand.

No sooner that the thought entered his head, Clarke whispered, "Time's up."

Smiling wickedly as she removed her hand from around his throbbing cock, she licked the his pre-cum off her fingers before kissing him quick. Hopping down she brushed past him as he looked at her almost dumbstruck. Reaching into the dryer, her dress rose up and Bellamy let out a small groan as she picked his shirt out, handing it to him. Without a second look back she sauntered off out the room tugging at the hem of her dress.

He couldn't help but stare at where she had been, he never knew Clarke could be such a tease.

As he pulled his shirt back over his head, he heard her say in a low voice, "To be continued," from where she had paused in the doorway.

**(*)**

With Bellamy in his clean shirt, Miller couldn't help but notice the smug look on his best friends face as he sat back on the couch with a beer in hand. Clarke followed moments later, stopping in the kitchen first. Her hair was messier that before, something both Octavia and Raven noticed making them raise their eyebrows at each other in silent agreement.

Aside from Jasper and Wick's shouts at the game, no one said anything about the reappearance of their friends. The only thing Clarke said was "Shove over, Blake' when she went to sit on the couch and found had spread his legs out where she had been sat.

Raven watched as Clarke hit Bellamy's leg and a small interaction with their eyes happened. He soon moved allowing her to sit, closer than before, Raven noted. Something had certainly gone down between them, that was for sure.

For the rest of the night, the glances and touches intensified between Bellamy and Clarke, right up until everyone except them had fallen asleep.

**(*)**

Clarke couldn't help it, but this time she had _him_ cornered against the kitchen counter. Kissing him was heaven and she was practically deafened by the amount of fireworks going off in her brain. The way she was rubbing against him made Bellamy aware of how tight his jeans were becoming.

She had been doing little things all night to drive him mad, it had been bad enough when she used to do them oblivious as to what they were doing to him. But now it was like she was doing it on purpose; dropping a bowl to bend over giving him a flash of her thighs which his hands had recently been between.

Even the way her feet had been brushing against his leg as they sat on the couch. Clarke had been moving them ever so slowly further up his leg and towards his crotch as the night when on. No one noticed thanks to blanket she had thrown over herself, when Bellamy had to grab a cushion and practically hug it to himself to cover the ever growing bulge in his jeans, he saw the smirk on her lips.

As he sucked on the delicate skin of her neck, Clarke let out a groan causing Bellamy to pull back.

"How about we continue this game at mine, Princess?" Bellamy asked.

Clarke nodded and grabbed her purse. Bellamy waited in the door as she scribbled a little note to O and the others saying they had decided to hit some clubs as it was still only midnight. It was a lie but she didn't care, it explained their absence, plus it was better than writing she going to Bellamy's so they could fuck without being heard.

Smiling to herself, Bellamy scooped Clarke into arms kissing some more as they left the apartment

It was most definitely one of Clarke's favourite game nights, Bellamy's too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come send me prompts on tumblr at potterfan310 :)


	4. Cookies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not so much a prompt but based off a tumblr post: 'Which half of your OTP gives their kid a cookie after the other says no.'

_Chapter Four: Cookies_

* * *

 

As Clarke hung the washing out in the back yard, she heard an almighty crash from inside the house. Rushing inside she found a chair pushed up against the kitchen counter, and on said counter stood her oldest daughter with a surprised look on her freckled face. The cookie jar held tightly in her hands.

The jar of spaghetti sauce that Clarke had left out to make dinner, was now all over the floor along with a box of crackers. The lid had came off and broken bits were strewn in the red mess.

Clarke avoided the mess and headed to her daughter. "What're you doing up there, Rory?" she asked the six year old.

Aurora pouted at her mother making Clarke think she was very much her father's daughter. "We wanted cookies," she replied as Clarke took the cookie jar and put it down before scooping her into a hug and holding her close.

Rolling her eyes, Clarke was glad Aurora was okay. "No cookies until after dinner," Clarke muttered as she ran a hand through her brown curls as Aurora buried her face into Clarke's shoulder. "I told you that earlier, baby."

"I know, but they taste real good," Aurora replied making Clarke smile, she certainly had a sweet tooth like her father.

"Cookies _after_ dinner," Clarke announced as she set her daughter on her feet. "Keep the others out of here for me, Rory, whilst mommy cleans up."

"Can we watch _Frozen_?" her six year old asked hesitantly.

The second Clarke nodded, Aurora's face lit up. With that she skipped off yelling to her siblings she was going to watch _Frozen_. Chuckling to herself Clarke knew she wouldn't be getting the song ' _Let It Go_ ' out of her head for at least a week. When Aurora and Paisley watched the film for the first time, they wanted to see it again and again and _again._ Gus, however wasn't as a big of a fan as his sisters.

Technically Clarke had Octavia to blame for this, for she had been the one to suggest taking the three of them to see the movie when it had come out to be a 'fun auntie'. O had dragged Raven along who wanted to get in on becoming their 'favourite auntie' as well. Clarke still had the screen shots of the snap-chats from both Raven (who hated it) and Octavia (who loved it more than half the kids there according to Raven).

With time to herself, Clarke set about cleaning up the mess after firing off a text to Bellamy to stop by the store. It didn't take her long and she soon joined Aurora, Augustus and Paisley on the couch.

**(*)**

"Daddyyyyy," Aurora sang as she climbed up onto the couch beside him.

"Yes, Rory?" he replied as he turned his attention to his daughter, finding her bright blue eyes so much like her mothers looking back at him. He had been home at least an hour and according to Clarke, just in time for the third time watching _Elsa and Anna_ and his personal favourite _Olaf_ , not that he'd admit to anyone but his kids.

"Can we have cookies, please," she asked innocently turning her attention away from the snow and ice storm on the TV, as her younger sister came over too.

"Pleaseeee, daddy," Paisley begged as she came over from the puzzle she had been doing and scrambled up onto his lap.

"If they get cookies, can I?" asked Augustus, his only son, turning his attention from the movie to look at his father.

Bellamy thought about it. "That depends," he mused as he looked back to Paisley. "Did mommy say no?"

Paisley nodded, her little blonde bunches bobbing away. "Rory got caught," she whispered before covering her mouth with her hands like it was such a big secret, as Bellamy chuckled.

He knew all about the cookie incident that had happened shortly before he got home as his wife had called him to pick up more spaghetti sauce. It was then Paisley reminded him so very much of his own sister; Octavia. Whilst the twins were like him and Clarke, Paisley was certainly like her aunt but with Clarke's blonde hair.

"Who wants cookies?" Bellamy asked as the three little Blakes cheered. Pressing a finger to his lips Bellamy shushed them so not to get caught. "Daddy'll get you cookies," he whispered.

Paisley threw her arms around his neck as she hugged him tight. "Yay!" she replied in a hushed voice.

Bellamy had no idea how to since Clarke was in the kitchen making dinner but having lived with Miller when they were in their early twenties, he had picked up a thing or two about being sneaky.

**(*)**

"Bellamy Blake, have you been sneaking cookies out"? Clarke called outraged at her husband as she held up the box that should have had fifteen cookies in it, but now only had ten.

Bellamy walked over, a smug grin on his face. "Maybe I have, maybe I haven't. You sure Octavia didn't stop by and eat them, you know she eats anything edible these days."

Raising her eyebrows at him, Clarke sighed but she couldn't help but smile. "First; your sister is eight months pregnant, she's allowed too. Second; they were for after dinner, not before."

"I'm sure there's ice-cream in the freezer to keep them happy," Bellamy mused as he got closer to the blonde, almost trapping her with his body and the kitchen counter. He gave Clarke a swift kiss on the lips as their children laughed from where they were sat at the dinner table, each with a partly orange face.

"Ewww," Paisley complained as she crinkled her face in disgust.

Bellamy walked over to pick up their empty plates, planting a kiss on the top of her head making her giggle. "Love you too, Pais," he told her as Clarke came over and wiped her face clean with a wet wipe as she squirmed in her seat.

Kissing both Rory and Gus' heads as he gathered their plates, he took them over to the sink and filled it with bubbles to wash up.

"Give daddy a star," Gus piped up as he pointed at the star chart stuck on the fridge.

Clarke laughed. It had somewhat become a habit for Gus or the girls to want to give Bellamy a star when he did a 'chore'. They got gold stars for tidying up or making their bed and what had been a joke one day about him not getting one, the kids had picked up on it and now he got them too. An extra column labelled 'daddy' had been stuck up under theirs.

"I don't know if he deserves one," Clarke mused, trying (and failing) to hide her smile. "What with eating the cookies."

"Pleaseeeee," Bellamy added doing a very good impression of their son.

"If you clean up then yes. You think that's fair?" she asked the twins since Paisley was more interested in her stuffed pony, that she took everywhere.

With them nodding in agreement before they went off to play, Clarke caught her husbands eye and he winked at her. Having checked the kids were occupied Clarke took care of drying duty as Bellamy washed up.

"Maybe you'll let me in your cookie jar later," Bellamy murmured in Clarke's ear sending a shiver down her spine, as their arms brushed.

Feeling her face heat up, Clarke playfully hit his chest. "Depends how good you've been, Mr Blake," she replied, a smirk playing on her lips. "Maybe you'll earn a  gold star that way."

"Oh I plan too," Bellamy replied splashing her pale blue shirt with the soapy water.

Putting down the tea towel she had been using, Clarke cupped her hands and filled them with water."Now you're wet too," she stated with amusement in her tone as she looked at the wet patch on his shirt.

Taking hold of her wet hands, Bellamy pulled her close and kissed her forehead. In retaliation, Clarke stood on her tip-toes to kiss him back but this time on the lips. The sounds of their three amazing children giggling in the living room is what brought them out of their little bubble.

"I love you, Mrs Blake," Bellamy confessed his hot breath tickling her ear.

"I love you too, Mr Blake," Clarke replied kissing him again.  "No feeding them cookies before dinner again though," she added which ruined the moment causing Bellamy to laugh.

He smiled at his wife as she walked away to find the sources of the giggling.  
_  
_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have this idea about how they got their names, specifically Rory and Gus so there may be a follow up/prequel to this of sorts (eventually). Come send me prompts at potterfan310 on tumblr.


	5. Fire Alarms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt: - 'The fire alarm went off at 3am and now the cute guy from the flat next door is standing next to me in his underwear.'

_Chapter Five: Fire Alarms_

* * *

 

Clarke hadn't long got in from a fourteen hour shift at the hospital. Shuffling around her apartment as she grabbed a bag of chips and a bottle of water, feeling very much like a zombie. Her old sofa sagged as she flopped onto the middle of it and let out a content sigh.

Kicking off her horrible white shoes Clarke picked up the TV remote and pressed the button. Spying a pair of her fluffy socks, she proceeded to pull them on. The sounds of one of the many re-runs of F _riends_ were comforting as she opened the bag of chips. It had become such a habit of coming home from work and then watching _Phoebe, Chandler and co_ before falling asleep on the sofa.

Having got home just after one am, true to form Clarke had once again fallen asleep on the couch. This time it wasn't the sun that had woken her up, it was the loud banging on her front door as well as a continuous beeping noise.

Grumbling as she pulled her blanket tighter around her shoulders, Clarke headed over to answer it pulling her phone out on the way. Nearly three am, _brilliant_ , she thought.

A moment of panic went through her when she saw the fireman at her door and heard various continuous beeping noises, although not in tune.

"Miss, you need to evacuate the building please," he explained as she nodded, the faint smell of smoke in the air.

The man watched as she made to close her apartment door but then left it hallway open at his suggestion  in case they needed to get in. Following his gestures she made her way down the hall and downstairs.  Living on the second floor, Clarke didn't have too far to go but she still glanced nervously at the upper floors.

Fire; it was only of her only fears, which sounded stupid to some people. But they hadn't been trapped in a burning room, at the age of twelve with their childhood best friend. That was how she lost her father, when he rescued both her and Wells.

Fellow people in her building were making their way out into the crisp morning air. The smell of smoke was more prominent and as she looked up at the building she spotted the golden glow of orange embers in apartment four B.

Shaking her head, Clarke wondered just what the two boys who lived there were up too this time. She was actually surprised, in the three years of them living on the top floor they had yet to blow up the place. Occasional bangs could be heard from their apartment and knowing Clarke worked in the ER, they often paid her visits at various times of the day to get stitched up. She never quite knew what they got up too, and she certainly would never pry since the one with goggles had a shifty look in his eyes that said 'we are most definitely doing illegal things'.

Even though it wasn't cold Clarke shivered, looking quickly away from the building before she could remember that fateful night. She scanned the crowd, the two boys from the flat were whispering furiously to one another.

"I think I added just a bit too much..." the quieter of the two said.

"You think?" the one with the goggles, snarked back.

Clarke shook her head silently at them, they were good boys not that much younger that herself but still they did have a habit of experimenting with things. Wanting to put as much space between her and where there were flames she moved further down the street. Dropping to the floor, she perched on the kerb pulling her blanket tighter around her shoulders, inhaling the familiar scent of the fabric condition she used to keep it soft.

Others like herself were still half asleep, most of them in sleep wear. With the exception of the guy who lived across from her. She recognised him of course, but they had never really spoken apart from the 'I got your mail by accident' and the occasional 'morning'. She couldn't help but let out a small giggle as she watched him talking into his phone as he paced.

Clarke had always thought her neighbour was kinda hot in a weird brooding way, but now he was standing next to her in his underwear, cursing under his breath she couldn't help but look at him properly. Tall, tanned with a nice physic and dark unruly curls, he looked every bit a god. Getting lost in her thoughts of her hot neighbour, it wasn't until she saw him glancing at her did she speak.

**(*)**

Despite his desperate attempts to call Octavia she was not picking up. _Life or death situation here, O_ , he thought as he silently cursed her since she was most likely with Lincoln. Hence her not picking up. Urgh, he really didn't want to think about _that_.

Bellamy couldn't help but glance over at the blonde who he heard giggle, her hair was all messy and spilling out of the bun it was in. She was in medical scrubs with a blanket wrapped tight around her shoulders, oh how he envied her.

All he was wearing was his boxers, his littler sister had always said that not sleeping in pyjamas would come back to haunt him. She was right.

Standing in front of his apartment block wearing nothing but his Batman boxers (and socks, he always had cold feet) was more than embarrassing, especially when his cute neighbour was nearby.

"Hey," she smiled at him as she caught him glancing at her as he gripped his phone tighter.

Bellamy thought it pure luck that he had left his phone on the counter _and_ in reach from the doorway as he was ushered out of his apartment. Sadly clothes had not been reach, and sure he was annoyed at himself but also at the fact the paramedics hadn't even offered him a blanket or anything.

"Hi," he replied wondering what the hell to do. Did he sit down with her? Or just tower above her, so her head was practically level with his crotch?

Yeah not the best of ideas he thought, as he proceeded to sit down near her.

"So...you come here often?" the blonde mused and Bellamy cracked a smiled.

"Oh yeah, all the time," he replied as he tried to think of her name. Clara? Claire? "I just love sitting on a cold concrete floor."

"Hey, B-" Clarke turned to him but trailed off realising, she had totally forgotten his name.

"Bellamy," he supplied making her smile.

"Bellamy," she repeated with a smile."Take this," she told him, offering up the blanket from around her shoulders. "You look like you need it more than me."

Bellamy hesitated before taking it and wrapping it around himself.

As she fidgeted with the hem of her top, she mumbled, "Please keep me talking."

Frowning Bellamy looked at her closely, aside from the obvious about her being sleep deprived he knew something was off. The way she had been with her blanket, almost using it to shield herself away from the building. As his brain ticked away, he wondered what on earth could have made her so nervous, then he realised.

"Hey," he mumbled scooting closer to her, daring to put an arm around her. "It's your blanket after all, only fair to share right?" he added as he wrapped half of it back around her shoulders.

Clarke let out a small content sigh from having her blanket back, but also the close contact with Bellamy. "Sorry," she whispered. "I lost my dad in a fire."

Bellamy just about heard her, she said it so quietly. "I'm sorry."

He felt her shrug and there was a silence between them now an awkward one, but comforting. Clarke moved ever so slightly to lean her head on his shoulder, shutting her eyes and blocking out the world, all except him.

"Favourite colour?" Bellamy asked.

"Blue," Clarke replied with a smile, her eyes still shut. "The same colour as the ocean. You?"

"Yellow, like sunflowers. My sister loved them when we were growing up."

As they sat there, huddled together with Clarke's blanket, Bellamy soon started to learn a lot more about his neighbour of two years. Her favourite food was lasagne, she wasn't even sure if she wanted to continue in the ER and was thinking of quitting to go back to college. To study art of course, he learnt. That was her favourite thing in the world; art. She'd live it, sleep it, breath it if she could but according to her mom being an artist 'isn't a real job'.

Slowly, Clarke put together the fragments of Bellamy's life together from what she was learning. Both his parents had passed away, and he had one sibling whom he had taken care of since he was eighteen. His sister; Octavia was her age, give or take a couple of months and taught yoga classes on top of martial arts at the local gym. Which is where she met Lincoln when she was nineteen, much to Bellamy's disapproval. Clarke definitely got the whole protective big brother vibe off Bellamy, but the way he lit up speaking about her, she just knew they were close. On top of all that he had a History major and taught History (surprise surprise) at Mount Weather High School.

Neither had no idea how long they sat there learning about each other. The little bubble they had created was burst when one of the cops came over to inform them, they would have to find some where else to stay for the next two nights. And that they could grab a few things, having said that the officer had eyed Bellamy up and down.

At the sound of a frantic voice, Bellamy stood up dropping Clarke's blanket, totally forgetting about the whole practically naked thing. He'd know that voice anywhere; Octavia. She was talking (rather loudly, Bellamy noted) to one of the cops by the barrier they had put across the street.

"But my brother lives in there!" Octavia practically growled.

"O?"

At the sound of her brother's voice, she jumped the barrier running into his arms checking to make sure he was okay. It was only when she pulled back from him, that her worried face turned into a smirk.

"Oh my god, ha!" It took only a second before she threw her head back, laughing like a mad person.

Bellamy stared at her before looking back at Clarke who was also laughing quietly. It was then as the siblings were talking that Clarke text Raven asking if she could crash on her couch for two nights explaining about the fire. 

**Oh my god, u okay? I knw they still freak u out, on my way.  - R xx**

_Okay actually, tlkin 2 cute guy from 2b. He helped keep me calm.- C xx_

**Only you, Griffin ;p** came her reply.

And then; **Glad ur ok x**

Smiling to herself at Raven's reply, she took in the new comer; Bellamy's sister. She was very much like him; tall, long glossy hair and of course she had cheekbones to die for as well.

"I told you, sleeping like that would come back and bite you on the ass," Octavia managed to say between her laughs, clutching her side.

"Yeah, yeah," he shot back. "Now did you bring me clothes?"

Octavia quickly snapped a pictures of her brother (just in case, for blackmail) before he could even blink, and proceeded to hand him the sweatpants and shirt from her bag. **  
**

"Octavia, Clarke. Clarke, Octavia," Bellamy mumbled as he pulled his shirt over his head, never having felt so glad to feel the cotton over his skin. "Sister meet apartment two A."

"Ahhh," Octavia snickered. "So this is the cute mysterious blonde whose never around in the day."

Clarke felt her cheeks grow warm, as Bellamy put a hand over his face. As if it wasn't bad enough to have been out here for forty minutes in his boxers. Now O was relaying the fact he often wondered about the pretty girl who lived opposite him. In front of said girl, face meet palm.

"Shut up, O," he grumbled. "Give us a minute will you," Bellamy added raising his eyebrows at Octavia who smirked in reply. "I'll be there now."  
  
As Bellamy rubbed a hand over the base of his neck, Clarke smiled at the fact not only he had called her cute to his sister. But the fact he was flustered. Clarke heard the familiar sounds of Raven's motorbike approaching as Octavia stalked back off to the range rover she had gotten out of. Inside Clarke saw her kiss the man (Lincoln, she assumed) on the cheek.

Looking up from the ground, Bellamy took in her features better. It was hard to do so when you were sat under a shitty street light side by side. But now even in the dim light, he could see she had bright blue eyes.

"Do you um, want to get coffee sometimes?"

It was that moment that Clarke saw Raven come to a stop, waving at her from behind the barrier. Bellamy turned to see where Clarke was looking and noticed the girl on the bike.

"Your friend?" he questioned.

She nodded in reply as the fire man came over again informing them he was to take them inside to grab the essentials. Feeling annoyed she couldn't answer Bellamy's question she grabbed her backpack once inside her apartment and shoved jeans, sweatpants, shirts and underwear inside it. Not bothering to check if the shirts were clean or not, Raven had a washing machine so it didn't really matter.  
**  
** She couldn't see Bellamy across the hall, and she sighed having wanted to see him before he left.

"Hey! Bellamy," Clarke called to him, having spotted him once she got outside. He paused as he was about to get in the back of the range rover. Out of habit, she bit her lip as she tried to hide her smile before replying. "I'd love to get coffee. It's a date."

"A date," Bellamy replied a smirk playing on his lips. Clarke panicked for a moment wondering if she should have added that or not. It was only until he said, "Can't wait," did she calm down.

Clarke watched the car pull away, with his sister turning in her seat. Mostly likely to tease Bellamy, Clarke thought from the way she had seen the siblings act.

"Hop on, Griffin," her best friend said as Clarke walked up to her, pulling her backpack on. "A date huh?" Raven teased as Clarke climbed on, wrapping her arms around Raven's middle.

"A date."

As she held on tight to Raven, feeling the wind on her face having not pulled the visor down, Clarke's thoughts wandered to Bellamy and his Batman boxers and how a fire had ended up with them planning to go on a date. **  
**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Send me prompts at potterfan310 on tumblr :)


End file.
